


(the glitter gets everywhere)

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We heard that rice expands, exploding pigeons<br/>so we mixed them, some rice and glitter<br/>and held hands in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(the glitter gets everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/126198351275/the-glitter-gets-everywheremore-the-specks)

The specks of blood and feathers wash out easily enough in the park’s fountain. It’s not until after they’re chased out of the park by a couple of old cops on bikes, and in the shower that Jennifer realizes how much glitter there really was. There are sparkles stuck to her scalp and under her fingernails, and more hiding in seemingly every crease her body has. After an hour she gives up – it only takes Kate fifteen minutes, when the hot water stops – and their sheets dazzle even after they’re washed twice.

It takes seven months of dating but not going on any actual dates before Jennifer decides to rectify the matter, buying a pound of white rice and silver glitter. Seven months of close calls, four months on the run and three in the small apartment they call home now. (They even have a kitten, it’s a real home.) She should be more careful, they both should, but she’s pretty sure Kate likes it better on the run too. The sharp edge of adrenaline making every breath sweeter, every moment more- it makes it hard to pick safety.

It’s one hell of a first date, and Jennifer doesn’t know how she’ll top it.


End file.
